


Three Strikes, You're Out

by leatherkihyun



Series: Monsta X Poly Universe [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Propositions, Rimming, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherkihyun/pseuds/leatherkihyun
Summary: Some of the members are more stubborn than others about what positions they want to try, but in the wise words of Lee Minhyuk, "everyone is kind of a bottom"





	Three Strikes, You're Out

On a lazy afternoon, Minhyuk found himself tangled in the sheets on Jooheon’s bed, both boys lazily pressing kisses to each others lips. It was times like this that Minhyuk was most thankful for living with his boyfriends; times where their limbs instinctively curled around each other and lips never leaving contact. Lazy cuddling sessions that turned into lazy makeout sessions were probably among Minhyuk’s top five favorite activities of all time, and luckily enough for him Jooheon agreed. Minhyuk’s hand twisted and pulled slightly on Jooheon’s hair, eliciting a deep moan from him and giving Minhyuk an opportunity to take one of his lips between his teeth. He let it go with a giggle when Jooheon yelped, taking some time to simply look at the other boys face. Jooheon joined him, looking at him with soft eyes before they both dissolved into laughter from the eye contact.

Minhyuk figured this was the perfect time to take the first step in his plan. It wasn’t like he had to meticulously plan this, after all he had picked Jooheon because he was the most likely to agree straight away.

“Hey Jooheonie,” he began, pulling his lip between his teeth and looking at Jooheon with lidded eyes (yes, Minhyuk knew he was laying it on thick. He also knew that Jooheon was a sucker for it, so whatever) “I was thinking, since we don’t have a lot of training this week there was something I maybe wanted to try with you...” he trailed off. Jooheon propped himself up on one elbow, instantly taking interest.

“What was it?” he asked, rubbing his hand idly up and down Minhyuk’s waist.

“Well I was thinking, there’s some stuff neither of us has tried you know? I mean position-wise.” Minhyuk explained, “So I was wondering, how about this week we do a trade. I suggest something new for you to try and you suggest something for me to try.” Minhyuk counted to three before looking up at Jooheon’s face expectantly. As he had predicted, the corners of his mouth were beginning to lift and his dimples beginning to show as he imagined the possibilities. Minhyuk knew Jooheon had an energetic appetite and Minhyuk was willing to try just about anything, so if he was being honest he was excited for whatever Jooheon could conjure up for him. He reached his hand under the sheets to Jooheon’s hips, thumb playing with the elastic there just to tease him.

“Can it be anything?” asked Jooheon, whose eyes had gone dark and whose hand had somehow made it under Minhyuk’s shirt to feel across his stomach, sending shivers up Minhyuk’s spine that went straight to his crotch.

“Anything.” Minhyuk confirmed, sliding his hand under the elastic of Jooheon’s shorts to grab his ass, “anything you want, baby. I’ll give you some time to think about it.” He pulled Jooheon closer to him on the bed, now easily able to feel the erection tenting the front of his shorts. “But how about we try something normal for now, huh?”

.:.

Minhyuk knew he was good with his mouth. He could see it in the high pitched whines that escaped the usually silent Kihyun’s lips when he placed light, teasing licks down his shaft. He could see it in the tensed muscles in Hoseok’s thighs as he gripped the sheets and tried not to thrust into Minhyuk’s mouth. He could see it in the way he could turn Changkyun into a flushed, moaning mess without even touching his cock, just by pressing feather-light kisses up and down his thighs and his neck. So when a bet on who could convince one of the more naturally dominant members to shake things up, Minhyuk liked to think he had an ace up his sleeve.

So when Jooheon suggested that Minhyuk let him fuck his mouth, Minhyuk couldn’t say he was all that surprised. As much as he wants to, being a singer means that Minhyuk simply can’t do that to his voice during normal schedules. This was exactly why he had picked a somewhat empty week for this experiment; if his voice was fucked up for a vocal practice or two he could just say it was a cold, or that he ate something too spicy. Accepting his half of the offer was the easy part.

Now here was the hard part. Jooheon, despite his image of the cutesy younger member of the band, was always the dominant figure in the bedroom. There had been several times where a member had suggested topping him, but for a while he would say things like “Ah sorry, I’m not feeling too well”, before he finally sat down with all of his members and admitted he just was scared of the idea because he hadn’t tried anything like that before, and was worried about how something like anal would hurt. After that day, no-one had pushed the issue.

Well, no-one except Minhyuk. Over the months, he had been sneakily inserting elements of dominance when the two of them would fuck. And Jooheon had been more than receptive. Minhyuk reveled in how quickly he could make the boy’s aggressive exterior melt away to leave a whiny, begging mess as soon as he was even the slightest bit dominant towards him (and Minhyuk had always considered himself a mostly submissive guy, but seeing Jooheon tied up with his cock dripping precum begging to cum made him question himself frequently). Jooheon still wouldn’t take anything up the ass, but it was a success in Minhyuk’s mind.

So, that was Minhyuk’s master plan. He explained this to Jooheon; he didn’t have to say yes, and even if he did it would only be fingers and tongue. He could safeword at any time, and he could even pick who he wanted to try this with (Minhyuk would figure out the rest). After this explanation and some soothing words from Minhyuk, Jooheon agreed to give it a go – on the condition that Minhyuk would let him do whatever he wanted if he didn’t like it.

.:.

So that was how Minhyuk found himself watching Hyunwoo and Jooheon make out on one of the beds from a chair at the side of the room and honestly, this couldn’t have turned out better. Minhyuk could already feel his cock taking interest in the scene before him; Hyunwoo’s muscly arms wrapped around Jooheon’s waist, and Jooheon’s pale ones tugging desperately at the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt and making little whining noises when Hyunwoo’s mouth found its way to his earlobe

Hyunwoo finally got the message and took off his shirt and pants, Jooheon following suit. They picked up where they left off, now kneeling on the bed and Hyunwoo pressing kisses down Jooheon’s throat. From Minhyuk’s vantage point he could see both their hard-ons straining their boxers, and he moved his hand to the crotch of his jeans so he could grind against his hand and give himself some relief. 

Hyunwoo had laid Jooheon down, and was kneeling possessively over him, pressing sloppy kisses and the occasional bite down his now exposed chest. Jooheon’s head was turned to the side, eyes closed and mouth hanging open out of pleasure, letting out sinful moans and whines whenever Hyunwoo found a sensitive spot. His kissed his way down Jooheon’s stomach, letting out a teasing breath of warm air against his boxers, before moving down to pay attention to his thighs. Here, Hyunwoo stopped being nice; as soon as he arrived he latched onto Jooheon’s thigh with his lips and teeth, sucking hickeys into the pale skin, licking stripes up them and stopping just before getting to where Jooheon wanted his mouth most. A wet patch had formed at the front of Jooheon’s boxers, and he struggled to keep his hips under control while Shownu attacked his thighs.

“Turn over baby,” said Hyunwoo in a surprisingly composed voice. Jooheon was way too far gone to ask questions; he turned over, squeaking in surprise when Hyunwoo lifted his hips up and pulled down his underwear. “Minhyuk, come over here and help me out for a second.”

Minhyuk was snapped out of his reverie by Hyunwoo’s deep voice. He quickly took off his pants and shirt and walked over to the side of the bed, running his hands soothingly up and down his back. Jooheon’s cock was hanging hard between his legs and Minhyuk wanted so bad to hear what kind of sounds Jooheon would make if he stroked it, but he wasn’t in charge now. Hyunwoo was. “Let’s make our baby feel good, okay?” said Hyunwoo, kneading the flesh of Jooheon’s ass cheek in his big hands. Minhyuk could’ve sworn he heard the tiniest whimper from Jooheon when he said that.

Minhyuk began to press kisses up and down Jooheon’s spine, while reaching around and playing with his nipples with one of his hands. He used his other hand to stroke himself; it was hardly possible not to. He’d never seen his Jooheon so submissive like this, spread out in front of Hyunwoo while he squeezed, bit, and kissed his ass.

Hyunwoo let his tongue drift over the cleft of Jooheon’s ass, right up to his hole. Suddenly his whole body stiffened up, unaccustomed to the unusual feeling. Minhyuk, having known this was going to happen, leaned down to Jooheon’s ear and draw calming patterns across his shoulder blades “Shh shh it’s okay baby, Hyunwoo is gonna make you feel so good. It’s okay if you don’t want it, we can stop now-“ 

Jooheon reached his hand out to Minhyuk’s and said in a scratchy, low voice, “Don’t you dare stop.”

Hyunwoo licked over Jooheon’s hole again several times, allowing his body to relax. After a few minutes of this, he slowly and carefully began to push his tongue inside. Jooheon was tight at first, but as Hyunwoo’s talented tongue opened him up he slowly started letting out low moans at the feeling.

“Does it feel good Jooheonie? Do you want Hyunwoo to keep going?” whispered Minhyuk, having never left Jooheon’s side. He could only let out another moan and Hyunwoo began to work his tongue in and out of Jooheon’s ass. 

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo and nodded, and Hyunwoo slowly pulled his face away from Jooheon. Jooheon let out a cute whine, pleading for some contact. Hyunwoo soon returned, placed more kisses on Jooheon’s ass cheeks before pressing the tip of one finger in. Jooheon gasped loudly, muscles tightening at the intrusion.

“Jooheon? I’m sorry baby, did that hurt?” Minyhuk asked, petting Jooheon’s hair comfortingly.

“No…no… keep going, please…,” replied Jooheon, voice sounding tense but not hurt. Hyunwoo carefully pulled the finger out before sliding it back in to the first knuckle, meeting slightly less resistance than before. He kept up this pattern, sliding in and out slightly deeper every time, and the tension in Jooheon's face began to loosen. By now, Hyunwoo had fit all of his finger into Jooheon and was pistoning in and out, gaining speed with each thrust. All Jooheon could do was grab the sheets as he lost himself in the feeling. He’d never expected something like this to feel so good. 

Hyunwoo added another finger carefully, stretching Jooheon out. His moans were now filling the room, increasing in pitch and volume every time Hyunwoo changed something. After bottoming out on two fingers, Hyunwoo decided to try something. He curled his fingers down and instantly Jooheon bucked on his fingers, a wave of pleasure rushing through him. He did it again on the next thrust, and Jooheon started crying out for him to do it again. He was getting close. He kept thrusting his fingers into Jooheon, pressing into his prostate at random intervals to keep him surprised.

Minhyuk could tell that Jooheon was close too. In between his loud moans he was panting hard. Minhyuk decided to grab Jooheon cock, untouched this whole time, and send him over the edge. Jooheon didn’t last long, and came hard into Minhyuk’s hand with a guttural moan. His legs immediately started shaking, and Shownu slowly pulled his fingers out of Jooheon’s ass and let him lie down. He gave Minhyuk a look that said ‘we’ll deal with ourselves later’ and crawled over to Jooheon, whose eyes were closed as a blissed-out expression covered his face.

“How you feeling Jooheonie?” asked Minhyuk, kneeling down so he was eye level with the other two.

“I feel good. Sleepy…” replied Jooheon, face curled into an adorable smile. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk smiled too; this experiment has gone surprisingly well. The two of them put their underwear and pants back on and laid down to cuddle Jooheon. Although the three of them were dirty and hardly fit on the bed, lazy cuddle sessions were still the best thing about being in a relationship.


End file.
